As a technique to clean an ink jet printer head, conventionally a technique that immerses the head in cleaning solution has been known. Patent Document 1 describes an ink jet head cleaning device that includes: a discharge hole for discharging ink; a head immersing container containing cleaning solution into which an ink jet head including the discharge hole and having an opening communicated with an ink passage is immersed, the head immersing container applying ultrasound vibration to the cleaning solution; an immersing section that retains the ink jet head and immerses the ink jet head freely in and out of the cleaning solution within the head immersing container; a flowing section communicated with the opening of the ink jet head, and causes the cleaning solution to flow through the ink passage of the ink jet head, which is immersed in the ultrasonically vibrating cleaning solution by the immersing section within the head immersing container; and a drying section communicated with the opening of the ink jet head, and dries the ink passage by sending gas in the ink passage of the ink jet head that has been pulled out of the ultrasonically vibrating cleaning solution by the immersing section within the head immersing container.